The Darkened Hours (Revised)
by Riddl3
Summary: Adventure Bay had a huge economy cut, which caused many people to lose their jobs. Riots have turned the city into a semi-wasteland for those who remain to live here. I am Chase, second in command of Paw Patrol, and I have a secret. I have become depressed since Ryder is missing. Join me on the hunt to find him, I just hope he isn't dead.
1. C1: Explainations

It was another dark and depressing day at Adventure bay. All of the ex-Paw patrol members were very depressed. So depressed in fact, Rubble died because of it. Instead of an air force, recycling, construction, or firefighters, everyone was a police officer. They always looked for Ryder, but since it was way passed 48 hours, he is presumed dead.

"What is for breakfast, Debbie?" asked Chase.

"The usual! Pancakes with milk." said Debbie.

Debbie understood Chase's pain. Losing his leader, one of his friends died, and always on duty everyday.

"Ever since Adventure Bay's economy cut, crime started to rise up. And since there is no Ryder, we have no control." said Chase.

"Aren't you second in command?" asked Debbie.

"Well, I was. Now the police chief is in control." said Chase.

"Well, I hope you try and advance your rank!" said Debbie.

"Yeah right!" said Chase.

Chase got his breakfast, he didn't eat a lot this time. Everyday he got more depressed and more determined to try and find Ryder. Chase exited the diner. He then had witnessed the worst murder of his life.

Bang! Drop!

"Marshall, No!" said Chase.

He watched a mysterious figure in the shadows run away. He chased him, only

to find the lookout. Chase ran back to Marshall's dead body.

"I am sorry Marshall, I wasn't fast enough!" said Chase.

He then examined the body. 5 caliber gunshot wound. One shot to the heart, imminent death. Time of death 8:56 A.M. Chase tried scencing out the smell of the 5 caliber gun. He did find something or someone.

"Hello, Chase walter." said a mysterious Figure.

"How do you know my last name?" yelled Chase.

"It's easy. You're a Cop." said the figure.

Then all of a sudden, the figure that showed up in front of him, was Din.

Chase had gotten startled, he ran somewhere. He didn't know where he was going. He just ran, until he was at a dead end.

"Please don't kill me." said Chase.

However, Chase's depression started kicking in.

"Actually, I was thinking, you can kill me." said Chase.

"I wouldn't kill a fellow cop like that!" said Din.

Chase had noticed that he had a 5 caliber gun on him.

"Are you lying?" asked Chase.

"All cops are equipped with 5 calibur guns Walter." said Din.

"Hmm..." said Chase.

"You have nothing to worry about." said Din.

He threw his gun on the ground and put his paws into the air. "You can arrest me if you want to, however, I can take you to where I found Ryder." said Din.

Chase was shocked about this. He lowered his gun. He grabbed his handcuffs and cuffed him.

"You tell where he is, or it is prison time!"

dammanded Chase.

"Let me take you to where he was, but you're not gonna like his conditions." said Din.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase.

"You will see." Din said with a depressed tone.

Chase didn't know what Din was talking about. All he wanted was to see Ryder again. Din showed to the forest, he made him go deep into the forest. Chase was shocked. He started to cry.

"I will leave you alone for a bit." said Din.

Chase never wanted Ryder to be in this situation. He literally cried over his dead body. He uncuffed Din, and he ran towards the lookout and he locked his pip house. Din managed to run towards Chase, he saw him lock his pup house.

"Chase don't do this." said Din.

"What the hell did you do!?" said Rocky.

"I showed him Ryder's dead body." said Din.

"WHAT!?!?! WHY WOULD YOU SHOW A DEPRESSED PERSON THAT! EVEN HIS OWN LEADER!" said pissed Rocky.

"We will talk about this later. You go home and return tomorrow." said Chase.

Rocky heard the gun click.

"Chase, you don't need to do this. Think about the sudden shock." said Rocky.

"Leave me alone! I know what happened to Ryder. His lifeless body, he was unfairly killed." Chase said.

"Chase we can talk about this. If you aren't here to help us solve Ryder's death, the murderer will be scott free!" said Rocky.

Chase put down the gun and he unlocked his pup house door.

Chase is on the Case!

"Now that's what I want to hear!" said Rocky.

Chase showed him where Ryder's dead body was. He examined the body.

Huh? Two gunshot wounds, by a 5 calibur.

Something weird. is going on. Maybe a police officer is corrupt? Approximate time of death, exactly 12! This is odd.

"His approximate time of death was exactly 12, meaning this was planned." said Chase.

"They really wanted him dead. Both shot wounds are in his brain and his heart. Almost an immediate death." said Rocky.

"I think he managed to write down a note!" said Chase.

He moved his body, and he saw a note and it said...

"Corruption in the police force. Love you Chase."

"God damnit!" said Rocky.

Chase started crying again, this time he didn't run off. He knew what Ryder would want, he would want him to solve the murder case!

"Are you ok?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, I think I will sleep in your pup house tonight." said Chase.

"Umm, ok?" said Rocky.

"I think it is time to go to bed." said Chase.

"We have a long day ahead of us!" said Rocky.

They both then headed out to the lookout. All of the other pups were already sleeping, but now they are down 2 members.

"Com'on Chase! Lets go!" said Rocky.

"Good night Rocky!" said Chase.

Rocky had helped him take his pills for the day. Chase needed the pills because of his extreme aggression. However, they put you to sleep.

"Good night little buddy!" said Rocky.

They then drifted off to sleep.

Chase's Dream POV:

_"Hello? Anyone here?" said Chase.__Suddenly, Ryder and Marshall showed up in front of him.__"Don't trust anyone new." said both Ryder and Marshall.__"What do you mean?" asked Chase.__"You are depressed, you are easily convinced! You are being lied to!" said Marshall and Ryder.__"You can't take your life, you need to solve this case." said Marshall.__Suddenly, Chase started to feel himself wake up.__Gasps!* *Cough*_"Ack!" said Chase.

He looked over at Rocky. He was peacefully asleep. He then suddenly saw Din in front of him.

"Oh fucking jesus!" said Chase.

"You know I am christian, Walter! Anyway, why are you sleeping with Rocky?" asked Din.

"I needed to take my aggression pills tonight, and I can't sleep alone." said Chase.

"Why?" asked Din.

"Before Ryder was murdered, I used to sleep with him. Now that he is gone, I like to sleep with the other pups." said Chase.

"Well, I have good news! And I have bad news!" said Din.


	2. C2: Investigation

**-9:00 PM-**The wind bristled Din's fur. Din did like the weather, but wasn't too fond of the temperatures dropping to 3 below.

"It's too damn cold for this!" He exclaimed as he knocked on the blue pup house door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Din yelled.

"Who is there? Oh, it's you. It's starting to get late, why are you here?" Rocky asked coming out of the lookout doors.

"You said to return tomorrow, but I did later." Din spoke.

"He's asleep, what do you exactly want?" Rocky wasn't too happy.

"Chase still is interrogating me, we need to finish questioning." Din gave a fake smile.

"Go to the next pup house, it should be green." Rocky said as he went back inside.

"Damn pups. Ok, I can do this." Din went over to the green pup house.

"Ok, just knock and ask, it won't be that bad." Din knocked on the metal door.

"_Hello?_" A voice asked.

"It's me, Din. I came back to speak with you." Din waited for a response. Then the door opened.

"So, what do you need? Sorry, I just woke up." Chase asked rubbing his eyes.

"Don't we need to finish interrogating?" Din asked the sleepy Shepherd.

"Oh! Yes we do. Well, it isn't quite needed right now. Still getting over the fact my leader is dead." Chase saddened up.

"Sorry pup. Oh yeah, I saw the progress the green pup was working on." Din told.

"Lucky, Rocky won't let Zuma, me, Skye, or Marshall to look inside until it's finished." Chase laughed a bit.

"Sorry, I need more clarification on these other pups. Like who's Skye? Who is Zuma?" Din asked confused.

"You'll meet them later. Let's go sneak and peek!" Chase grabbed his shirt and put it on. His pants were already on him. They tip-toed, more like paw-toed near the lookout doors.

"Looks like he's gone." Chase whispered.

"I found him, look to your left!" Din whispered to Chase. Chase turned his head and saw Rocky sleeping in the cruiser.

"Well, we can walk on in." Din walked near the doors.

"This is neat. No wonder why he doesn't want us to see this." Chase said as he the saw the under construction hallway being built.

"This seems like an investigation hallway. Oh look, a water fountain!" Din expressed.

"My office, look it has my blue star on it!"

Chase was happy, excited and nervous.

"_Thanks for appreciating my work._" Rocky said behind the two excited pups.

"Ahh!" They screamed in unison.

"Hahaha! That was funny. Anyways, I am almost complete with it. You guys can see me finish it." Rocky said as he lifted the police tape up.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where did you get this police tape?" Chase asked.

"Uhh…let's not go into that territory." Rocky said as he swiftly got back to putting up the vanilla wallpaper.

"Now that I think about it, my entire pup house was clean when I saw it earlier yesterday. Are you the one who moved my stuff?" Chase asked Rocky.

"Um… maybe?" Rocky gave a sheepish smile.

"Whatever, are the offices done?" Din asked, interrupting the tension building conversation.

"I did say it was almost complete. The wallpaper is all that's left. Chase, why don't you look in your office?" Rocky opened the door to his office.

"Woah. This place is decked out." Chase said as he entered.

"I tried to make it cozy." Rocky showed Chase around the room.

"I bought a long couch, or love couch as some would say, and I got computer equipment." Rocky mentioned the word bought, and that threw Chase off.

"What do you mean bought?" Chase asked.

"Well, when Din told us he found Ryder we looked to where you guys came running from and found his body. I turned it in." Rocky felt as if he made a mistake.

"You did what?!" Chase yelled.

"Hey relax, besides you probably couldn't have investigated anyway." Din butted in.

"Shut up!" Chase said.

"Fine." Din left the lookout.

"Well, looks like I have no plans today. How much did you get anyway?" Chase asked.

"You'll be surprised. I got over 1 million dollars." Chase looked shocked after Rocky told him the total.

"What. The. Hell? Jeez dude that's a lot of money, but now the questions is… How did you use it?" Chase asked.

"Well, you're the only one that has 4 monitors and the fastest computer in the hall. That was like 15 hundred right there." Rocky was talking until Chase stumbled upon the closet.

"What's in here?" He asked.

"No, don't open th-" It was too late. Chase opened the door to only see a handgun, a Desert Eagle, ammo, and a scope.

"Rocky, does every office have this?" Chase asked a little mad.

"Well, every office has something that every pup has a ability in. You have a Desert Eagle, Skye still has her pup pack, Zuma has a decent amount of life vests, sadly Rubble is gone. Rest in peace, and Marshall, well he did have his fire equipment in there, but he appears to be missing." Chase had a flashback to Marshall's murder.

_"Bang!"__"Marshall!"_

"Chase? You ok?" Rocky asked.

_"I am sorry Marsh, I was too slow."_

"Chase!" Rocky yelled. He tried his best to get his leader's attention, but Chase wasn't budging. Eventually, he passed out.

**-6:00 AM-**

Chase woke up with Skye, Zuma, Rocky, and Din above him.

"Uh… wa-? What happened?" Chase asked.

"You were kinda stuck in position and passed out. You were out for a while." Rocky said.

"Sowwy dude. That sucks, howevew, Wocky built a cool office hallway!" Zuma jumped into excitement.

"We also found Marshall, too bad he was also dead too, rest in peace. But we turned his office into mine, it has a rose on it!" Din said as he pulled out the rose he had yesterday.

"Question, can I have Marsh's fireman hat? I want to keep him in my memory forever." Chase said as a tear formed.

"Um, sure? I will give it to you. C'mon, let's head on to the investigations hallway." Din lent over a paw to pick Chase up.

"Thanks." He said and they walked to the hallway. Before he went into the office, Chase decided to go up the elevator. Although Ryder went missing 2 weeks ago, the elevator managed to rust somehow.

"Stupid thing. Wished Ryder used a stronger metal." Chase said as he entered it. It rose all the way to the top, but since no one was in the control room, to went to the very top.

"Wow. I miss this place already." Chase said as he looked around the room. A red beanbag, the counter with a bunch of buttons on it, and the slide all were still there.

"Why Ryder? Why must you have gone on to that dumb forest adventure alone!? Why?" Chase slammed the ground with his paw, which made it bleed.

"Ow!" Chase cried in pain. He sat there holding his bloody paw. He noticed he still and his handgun on him on his utility belt.

"Come here." He said as he grabbed the gun, which was fully loaded. He cocked the gun, and began to raise it to his head, until he saw him.

"Ma-Marshall?" Chase exclaimed. Right in front of Chase was Marshall.

"_Chase, what are you doing? You can't go like that, Ryder won't get justice and neither will I!_" Marshall's spectre told.

"No, I must be hallucinating." Chase said.

"_But can hallucinations do this?_" Marshall grabbed the gun from Chase's hands and put it back in its holster.

"Alright, I guess you're right, I can't go out like this. Thanks Marsh!" Chase said as he went back into the elevator. Marshall followed.

"Why are you following me?" Chase asked.

"_Aren't we going to continue talking?_" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Chase said as the elevator was at decent.

"So, I know I should be scared of you, but are you a ghost?" Chase asked.

"_I will haunt these streets until someone avenges me._" Marshall said.

"_There is only one person I love, I trust that can do that. And that is you!_" Marshall said as he started to dissipate.

"Wait, Marsh. Don't go, explain how I do it!?" Chase was too late. But he wasn't going to go yet. No, he was going to investigate Ryder, even if it costed him his birthday.

**-To Be Continued-**

**N****ote** Sorry if this seemed rushed, if it becomes a problem I will do a patch of the chapter patch.


End file.
